A Lie Is the Beginning of Friendship
"I don't have any friends..." A Liar's First Friendship is episode six of Ojamajo Doremi, and episode six of the entire series. Opening Clip The opening clip involves the hero detective from Nobuko's story as he sneaks into a new room, sprinting forward while avoiding gunshots. A masked man appears while his group surround the detective and shine a vibrant light on him, announcing he is caught. Synopsis Aiko befriends a girl named Nobuko who is infamous for lying; something that doesn't bother Aiko until Nobuko comes up with a big lie that she takes personally. Aiko angrily refuses to forgive her until the girls realize she didn't mean any harm, and they attempt to help her make ammends. '' Summary Hazuki and Doremi are on their way to school when Hazuki notices how happy Doremi is. She can't help but be delighted being a witch, but they silence themselves to greet a student running by. The girl, Nobuko, is quick to chastise them and say that Good Morning is now forbidden. At first Hazuki believes her, until Doremi points out that it is just a lie, and Nobuko confirms that she is right - only to trick Doremi before running off. During Math Class, Doremi shows Aiko a picture of Majorika she drew. When Break eventually comes, the girls stand outside and chat about a popular male idol group. At first Aiko doesn't understand the big deal until she recalls who they are, after Hazuki brings up their television appearance the night before. They are joined by Nobuko again, who tells them that they barely know anything about the group like she does. She claims to be a relative of theirs, which pleases Aiko as she goes on to say that she could get her an autograph if she wanted. With that, Aiko quickly agrees to be her friend. During lunch, Aiko is informed of Nobuko's lies. Hazuki and Doremi tell her that she tends to showoff, and while this frustrates Aiko for a moment, she reconsiders. The lies are pretty amusing, so she doesn't mind. As this is going on, a nearby classmate notices that Nobuko isn't eating her carrots and questions if something might be wrong. She tells a dramatic story about a woman that shows up at a man's doorstep. He invites her in and made Carrot strew for her but she revealed herself to be a actual carrot whose destiny was to be eaten by a kind man. But the man couldn't eat her. She ends the story, only to roll with it after the boy asks if this carrot was her grandmother. After class Tamaki is cleaning the board, Nobuko was supposed to help her but she claims to be feeling ill to get out of it. Tamaki doesn't buy it, but decides not to deal with her any further. Aiko approaches Nobuko to find her writing, and when Nobuko realizes she is there she quickly hides it. Aiko asks if she may be writing a love letter, then tells Nobuko that she doesn't mind waiting for the Autograph - just to toy with her a bit. She decides to play with Nobuko a little and lets her tell her another story, but afterwards, Aiko reveals she doesn't have a mother. Nobuko tries to make her feel better and claims that her father has gone missing as well. Aiko feels remorse for Nobuko, up until some while later when Doremi and Hazuki confront her. They reveal that Nobuko's father showed up on Parents Day and Aiko, now extremely angry gets up to try to confront Nobuko. She never knew she could lie over something so serious, and gives chase after spotting Nobuko about to approach the room. Hazuki and Doremi trail behind Aiko, but before she is able to catch up with Nobuko, she collides with the Nurse. Yuki-sensei brings Aiko back to her office in order to check and make sure she is okay. They chat about what happened and Yuki-sensei points out that Nobuko really likes Aiko, so she was probably just trying to find a way to relate to her. While Aiko takes these words to heart, she is unable to get over it and takes off. Aiko continues to express anger at the Maho-do as everyone watches this. Nobody wishes to bother her so they stay back. Majorika tries to stay distant from Aiko but remarks that she shouldn't have been tricked to begin with, further enraging her. Outside, Nobuko is taking a walk while trying to figure out what she should do. She didn't mean to make Aiko angry and honestly had no idea she would get so upset. She tries to think of something funny that may help Aiko feel better, but when she realizes it won't work she stumbles by the Maho-do. Still in a foul mood, Aiko angrily declares that she isn't in the mood to do any work and prepares to leave. She stops upon spotting Nobuko once again, and Nobuko freezes for a moment before attempt to flee; but in the process, she trips and falls, dropping a bunch of items as she runs away. The girls approach to try to make her stop, but they spot the items she left behind and pick them up, observing the books as Aiko notices the one she witnessed Nobuko writing in earlier. The girls note that the detective resembles her, but is a male, so with interest they begin to read it. It is explained how the detective has fallen into the evil clutches of the Bone Bone Army. With the detective is Professor Hazuki. Before the bomb goes on, Aiko and her assistant, Puppy Doremi burst into the room. For a moment the girls stop reading, allowing Doremi to remark that she is in disbelief over being stuck as the dog. Aiko and Hazuki laugh and they resume reading the story. The group escape the hideout as it explodes. By this point, The trio realize this story is about the friendship between Aiko and Nobuko. Doremi is unable to cry, but they find out that this is because she is still upset over the dog role. Suddenly, Hazuki gets an idea about how they can speak with Nobuko. The trio transform into witches and go off to find her - which doesn't take all that long. Using her magic, Aiko transforms everyone into their storybook forms. They meet up with her and noticing her alarm, quickly explain that they are her creations, and Professor Hazuki is quick to cut to the point and mention that Aiko is upset and they don't know what to do. She tells them what she did and the Detective tells Nobuko to explain her true feelings to Aiko. Convinced this will fix everything, Nobuko thanks her book characters and runs back to the Maho-dou. Aiko finds Nobuko at the door and they go outside to talk. Nobuko confesses to lying so much because she wanted to be closer to Aiko, as she has no friends. Aiko tells her that she doesn't want a friend to lie to her like this, and points out that doing this solves nothing. Nobuko promises that she will try to lie less and Aiko reveals she read her book - which surprises Nobuko until she mentions how much she liked it, including Doremi the Dog. It's then they are joined by Doremi and Hazuki. Doremi begs and asks Nobuko if there is a curse on Doremi the Dog, but Nobuko decides to throw her a bone by saying that Doremi isn't an ordinary dog at all. She can do a lot of neat things, and the together the girls share a laugh. Spells *Turn into a Dog *Turn into Professor Hazuki *Turn into Detective Boy Tatekawa Major Events *Nobuko is introduced. *This is the first time in the series that something Nobuko made was shown. Quotes *''Doremi: Hey, if I use magic I won't be late for school anymore. *''Hazuki: What if someone sees you?'' *''Doremi: I hadn't thought of that...'' *''Hazuki: eh? No way!'' *''Nobuko: Gotcha!'' *''Doremi: Hazuki-chan, you're still so naive. Seeing as Nobuko-chan could trick you like that.'' *''Nobuko: By the way, Doremi-chan. You're pretty famous.'' *''Doremi: why is that?'' *''Nobuko: Class rumor has it that you have been getting prettier lately.'' *''Doremi: Really?'' *''Nobuko: It's true, Kotake and SOS were discussing it yesterday at the lockers. They said your hairdo is cute.'' *''Doremi: (plays with hair) Is that true?'' *''Hazuki: Doremi-chan, Look!'' *''Doremi: She did it again...'' *''Nobuko: Didn't you know? Norihiro is a cheapskate. Yutaka has a mother complex, and Yukio sews in his spare time.'' *''Aiko: A lie?'' *''Hazuki: yep, we feel sorry for her so we didn't say anything.'' *''Doremi: Yes! Because Nobuko-chan is a total showoff.'' Errors *When Aiko is trying to figure out Nobuko's name, her pupil is colored blue, when it should be black like the left eye. *As Doremi and Hazuki cower at the sight of a ticked off Aiko, the lines on Hazuki's skirt are missing. *As Hazuki gets a idea on how to set things straight, the one lining on the left arm strap is missing. *Nearing the end of the episode before she goes to speak to Aiko and apologize, it looks like part of the shine marks in her closed eyes are tan. Dub Changes Episode 6 Dub Changes Trivia *The male idol group mentioned only appears in this episode. *This is one of the few times the girls are shown using clay that isn't their own color. Aiko was using pink clay. *Nobuko's claim of DNA standing for "always causing trouble somehow" is based off of a play on words, as DNA can stand for the japanese words "Doushitemo Nantonaku Atarui". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aiko episodes